Restart
by CatchingWind
Summary: When Danielle Grafter gets adopted by the Fentons, she gets caught in an accident with her stepbrother that changes her life forever. Now a half ghost, she and Danny take on a responsibility. A BIG responsibility... BEING REDONE! See new edited chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story! I've had this idea in my head for days and it's been bugging me since. So yeah… here it is!**

**Congrats to nivogirl for answering my challenge and winning! She'll be Jennifer in this story, so thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or plot line of Danny Phantom. Need I say more?**

Chapter 1: New Adoption

_Neutral POV~ third person_

Jennifer Michelle Balfour walked into the bedroom to see her best friend packing up a suitcase. That never happened unless…

"Dani! Are you leaving?" she asked the young eleven year old whose name was Danielle Nicole Grafter, dubbed 'Dani' by Jennifer.

The two lived in an orphanage for girls only and had been there since they were four. The two had instantly become friends and had stayed that way ever since, never getting adopted, while girls came and went like winter snow and summer breeze.

Dani flipped her black hair back, tying it into a ponytail.

"Yep. I'm excited, but not very either," she replied. There was indifference in her voice, although it was a little shaky.

"When do your leave?"

"Today."

"Like, _today_ today?"

"Yep."

The two sat in silence for a while until Jennifer asked another question. "Do you know anything about the family you're going with?"

"Um, I know they live in Amity Park, and I think they have a couple of kids already," Dani said, scratching her head.

"Well, at least you won't be alone," Jennifer chuckled.

"Yeah…"

They sat, holding each other's hand until the headmistress called for Dani to go downstairs. The two adolescents stood up.

"Come down with me?" Dani said, cocking her head a little in questioning.

"You bet!"

Tugging her suitcase along, Dani raced down the steps alongside her best friend. They skidded to a stop at the bottom at sight of the family.

The father was wearing a DayGlo orange and black jumpsuit and was quite large. The mother was definitely slimmer, and she was wearing a teal and black jumpsuit. The girl had red-blonde hair with a black and aqua outfit. And the boy?

_He looks just like me,_ Dani thought.

He had black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin just like hers. He also wore jeans and a tshirt.

"Betcha twenty bucks he's you're real brother," Jennifer whispered to Dani. The boy seemed to be taking her in the same way the girl was.

"No way."

"Hi there!" the father said in a booming voice. "I'm Jack! Jack Fenton! This is my wife Maddie and my two kids Jasmine and Danny!"

"Danny?" Dani said, raising an eyebrow while the two friends smiled, sharing the inside joke.

"Is that a problem?" the boy in question asked, also raising an eyebrow.

"Nope! Not at all…" Dani said, stifling a laugh. This was too hilarious. _Maybe we really were separated at birth…_

"Well, come on, then!" Jack bellowed. "The ghosts aren't going to wait for us!" With that, he raced out the door, his wife following behind closely. The two friends turned to each other.

"Call me every day?" Jennifer asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You can count on it."

And the two hands separated as Dani began her new life.

**I hope that this is a good start! Yes, Jennifer will come in later on. Technically she's not my OC, since it is based off of nivogirl. Once again, thank you! Read and Review!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this chapter was completely redone, as I'm doing the accident based off of the theme song rather than what's shown in "Memory Blank". That means for now, Sam and Tucker are… taking a break. I'm not including them right now (personally, I'm not that big of a fan of them…), but they'll come in later. Just not for the next few chapters. Enjoy edited chapter 2!**

**I've also decided to add a journal entry of Danielle's at the end of each chapter, just to kind of give her point of view on things.**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOO! I'm innocent!**

Chapter 2: Accidents Happen

_Neutral POV~ third person_

Danielle sighed in boredom as she stood, putting her weight to one side and folding her arms in front of her chest. Over the past year, she'd gone through multiple ghost invention unveilings, and she was tired of them. Sick and tired of them. She could feel her temper beginning to flare at the thought of her parents dragging her and Danny down here- _once again_- to show them another useless invention. _Jeez, I've gotta start taking anger management classes, _she thought to herself. Her anger was easily aroused, but she was usually a nice person. As long as one didn't annoy her, she would be alright.

"Lookit here, kids!" Jack Fenton, Danielle's stepfather, shouted eagerly. Out of seemingly nowhere, he pulled out an old-fashioned pointer-stick thingy and whipped a white cloth off of an easel. A complex blueprint was set up on it, and it was labeled 'GHOST PORTAL' in all capital letters. He pointed to a figure of a person standing outside of an octagonal shape. "If our calculations are correct, this portal should allow us humans to travel through it and into the ghost world- or as they call it, the Ghost Zone- where we'll be able to track down and capture ghosts!" he explained in a loud voice, tracing a trail from the person, into the octagon thing, and then to another person floating in front of a ghost figure. Danielle frowned, trying to understand if this was useful or just… well, stupid.

"Does it work?" Danny asked, leaning forward to take a peek at a larger, cloth covered object. Unfortunately, his mother, Maddie Fenton, blocked his view, trying to keep him from ruining the surprise.

"Well, we don't know yet," she told him slowly, but then her mood perked up. "But that's exactly what we invited you down here for!" she exclaimed, grabbing a corner of the faded white cloth as her husband grabbed the other corner. "Behold the Fenton Ghost Portal!"

They whisked off the cloth in unison, allowing their two kids to get their first glimpse of the Fenton adults' newest invention.

For over a year of work, it wasn't that impressive. An octagonal metal frame encased part of the wall, just a plain stainless steel with bolts at every corner. Inside of the octagon, a dim tunnel to nowhere filled it. Danielle could see wires littering the floor of this supposed portal, and a little raised rectangle housing something that she couldn't see. Basically, it just looked like another piece of junk.

"Engaging startup!" Jack cried happily, running over to what looked like all the controls. He pressed some buttons, twirled some dials, and typed in something. The two siblings whirled around to face the portal once again when they heard an engine-like sound rev up. They saw the inside light up a dim, light blue that matched their eyes perfectly.

"It doesn't look like it's working…" Danielle tried cautiously, trying not to hurt her parent's feelings.

"Well, we haven't started it all the way up yet!" Maddie explained patiently, not caring about the tone of voice her adopted daughter had just used. Jack picked up a huge plug with an equally sized outlet on an extension cord that eventually led to the started portal.

"BANZAI!" he shouted, throwing the two electrical pieces together. The rumbling noise revved up even more, and sparks could be seen jumping around inside. This was catching the twelve-year old's attention. Would this actually work, unlike the many other inventions that the couple had built in the past?

Sadly, the sparks stopped jumping and the building noise died down with a small squeal. Jack and Maddie acquired depressed looks on their faces as the woman patted her husband's lean shoulder.

"It's okay, honeybun," she tried to comfort him. "We knew that there was a possibility that it wouldn't work! It was just like college!" she explained, trying to raise his spirits fervently.

"But I want it to work!" Jack sobbed as Maddie led him up the steps. Danny and Danielle looked after them with slight frowns on their faces. They then looked at each other.

"Are you feeling as guilty as I am?" Danny asked his stepsister slowly.

"I think so…" she responded. Her heart felt heavy at the thought of her parent's not-working invention. This one- although she hated to admit it- was actually interesting. Her guilty conscience was starting to kick in, making her think it was her fault that the portal didn't work properly. She looked back at it, then an idea formed into her head. "It's still charged up, right?"

"Well, that's what it looks like."

"Then… should we go in there and try to fix it?"

Danny looked at her blankly at first. Had she really just said that? This was coming from the girl who would give death glares at the Fenton parents when they would start babbling on and on about ghosts. "Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously. "We could get killed!"

"No we wouldn't!" Danielle brushed the thought away, going over to a small closet located in the corner. Opening it, she pulled out a jumpsuit for Danny and tossed it to him. She then shuffled through all of the jumpsuit outfits, looking for one for her. "Is there anything for me in here?" she wondered aloud. Danny sighed. He knew that once she wanted to do something, she wouldn't let it go until it was done. If anyone messed with her, her temper would flare up again. Going over to the closet, he dug around in it until he pulled out a two piece outfit.

"This used to be Jazz's when she was younger. She replaced it with the jumpsuit Mom and Dad made for her because she didn't like it. It may or may not fit you, but it's all I've got for you," he explained, handing the articles of clothing to her and then a white head band.

"It'll do!" she reassured him, then quickly stepped into the tiny bathroom to change. Danny did the same, only without going into the bathroom. The spandex outfit fit him like a glove, much to his dismay. He peered into the portal, wondering what in the world they could do to fix it. Noticing something on his chest, he face palmed himself when he saw a fabric sticker of his father's smiling face. He peeled it off and threw it on the floor where he'd take care of it later.

"Alright, you ready to do this?" his sister asked. The outfit was a bit small for her, but it would do. She had taken the headband and used it as a ponytail rather than placing it in her hair like she normally would.

"I guess…"

As if by sibling instinct, they clasped their hands together and slowly walked into the portal. The metal gave off a cool feeling that sent chills up the girl's spine. Glowing blue light cast a spooky aura inside of the short tunnel. It was so cold inside, she could see her tinted blue breath when she exhaled. _Time to get to work,_ she thought, rubbing her hands together. Being careful not to touch the walls, she knelt down to see if there was anything wrong with the wires. Speaking of which…

"Danny, be careful not to trip!" she warned, knowing her stepbrother's teenage clumsiness.

"I am!" he protested, taking another step forward. Of course, as if to jinx himself, he tripped over a stray wire lying on the floor. Danielle heard his cry of surprise and whirled around to see her falling brother.

"DANNY!" she cried in irritation. She watched as he tried to brace himself by throwing his hand against the wall. The hand ran across the raised rectangle from earlier, and her eyes widened when she saw his hand brush over a round, green button…

… that was the 'ON' button.

"No!" she exclaimed, lunging towards him to stop him from hitting the button. Unfortunately, she was too late. His hand lowered itself onto the button, which emitted a click. Helping him up quickly, she and Danny stared at the back of the portal where a green glow was beginning to gather into a ball of energy.

"What the heck did you do?" Danielle shouted angrily. Leave it to Danny to do something stupid like that.

"I don't know!" he responded in protest as the blue glow changed into a neon green one. They both stared in terror at the glowing ball of energy in the back just as it expanded and turned into a full-out blast. They both cried out simultaneously in pain when the blast hit them full on.

Danielle had to clench her eyes together due to the pain. It hurt so bad- like electricity was continuously flowing through her veins and bones. Along with that electrifying feeling came a warm, liquid-y feeling as if something like hot chocolate were running through her veins and arteries along with the blood. An icy cold feeling balled itself together in her gut- right under her ribs and above her stomach. The cool feeling spread throughout her body, but the majority of it stayed sitting right there in her gut, making her feel uncomfortable.

As the blast started to subside after what seemed like an hour, she fought to find her brother's hand with her eyes still closed. She was afraid of what would happen if she opened them. Somehow, as if by a miracle, she felt it and clutched at it like it was her only lifeline as she stumbled out, holding onto Danny the entire way. She tripped when she got out because of the little step at the front and collapsed onto the floor, bringing the fourteen year old down with her. Laying down felt good. She could stay here forever. The numbing pain lingered in her body, causing her brain to shut almost everything down to block it out.

She happily welcomed sleep to help her get rid of whatever just happened. Whatever it was, she felt like she'd just died.

_March 1__st__, 2004_

_ Dear Journal,_

_ I don't know. I don't know anything._

_ I've been shocked. Literally. And this stupid cold feeling won't go away. I don't know what happened in that portal, but I am scared to find out._

_ -Danielle_

**Better? Worse? I understand it was a bit shorter, but at least I tried, right? *shot***

**The journal entry thing is short, I know. But she's just been shocked with electricity. She can't concentrate. Would you?**

**Was everybody in character or did I mess up? … I don't know. You tell me.**

**-CatchingWind**


End file.
